Diario
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Este diario es propiedad de Tsukishima Kei. Si lo encuentra favor de devolverlo ya que nii-chan dice que nadie más que yo puede leer lo que escribo aquí.


¡Querido diario, Hola! Hoy escribo por primera vez en ti. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y nii-chan te ha comprado para mí. La verdad no sé cómo empezar esto, pero nii-chan dice que aquí puedo escribir todo lo que quiera y que no me preocupe porque nadie más que yo va a leerte. Así que aquí voy:

Mi nombre es Tsukishima Kei y espero que seamos buenos amigos.

—

Hola de nuevo. Hoy es el segundo día que escribo. Mi abuela nos ha visitado y me regaló un suéter nuevo. No quiero ponérmelo porque el estambre que utiliza irrita mi piel, pero tiene un dinosaurio en él. Mi abuela sabe jugar bien sus cartas. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?

—

Tercer día contigo y sólo diré una cosa… Odio los suéteres de la abuela. ¡Auch!

—

Es el cuarto día y ¿Sabes algo? Nii-chan me comentó que debo escribir en ti cada noche de todos los días. ¡Todos los días! ¿No crees que sea un poco cansado? Yo sí, además de que no todos mis días son interesantes. Creo que mejor escribiré cuando tenga algo que contar ¿Te parece?

—

Nii-chan es genial ¿Sabes? Juega voleibol y es la estrella. Hoy fui a uno de sus partidos y estuvo increíble. Me gustaría ser como él y convertirme en la estrella del equipo.

—

Nii-chan está estudiando muy duro para entrar a Karasuno. Dice que su equipo de voleibol es muy poderoso y ahora tienen una fuerte rivalidad con la escuela Shiratorizawa. Yo sé que podrá entrar y convertirse en la estrella, después de todo es nii-chan.

—

Mamá no me ha dejado ver la película de terror que va a pasar a media noche. Dice que sigo siendo muy pequeño para eso. ¿Qué no sabe que ya tengo un año más? Por suerte se ha ido a cuidar a mi abuela, papá no regresa hasta mañana y nii-chan se ha encerrado en su habitación estudiando como en las últimas noches. Así que hoy me desvelaré.

—

Nunca jamás desobedeceré a mamá.

La película que vi hace dos días fue muy aterradora y eso que apenas pude aguantar ver hasta la mitad.

En la parte en que el asesino enterraba el cuchillo en una mujer, y antes de apagar la televisión y correr con nii-chan, no pude evitar hacerme una pregunta y no sé si alguna vez podré contestarla. En fin, ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir… creo que seguiré durmiendo con nii-chan por unas cuantas noches más.

—

¡Lo consiguió! ¡Lo consiguió! ¡Nii-chan pudo entrar a Karasuno! Acaba de enterarse de que fue aceptado y ahora festeja por toda la casa. Mis padres están muy orgullosos al igual que yo. Oh, debo irme. Nii-chan irá a comprar un pastel para celebrar.

—

Nii-chan llega cansado de la escuela pero también muy animado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Dice que hay muchos integrantes en el equipo y que el entrenado Ukai es muy estricto. A pesar de eso, no se da por vencido. Nii-chan quiere convertirse en titular estando en primer año. Yo sé que lo logrará.

—

Lo siento mucho. Te olvidé por completo pero el tiempo ha pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que no me di cuenta. Quiero que sepas que he entrado a un equipo de voleibol. No me llevo muy bien con mis compañeros y no soy bueno recibiendo, en definitiva no me gusta.

Nii-chan ya está en segundo y sigue en el club de voleibol. Se esfuerza mucho… aunque no se ve tan cansado como cuando estuvo en primero ¿Será que ya se acostumbró al entrenamiento? Se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

Me dijo que mañana tienen un partido pero ya no me preguntó si quería ir a verlo. Antes me preguntaba eso cada vez que jugaba pero ya no lo hace.

—

Hoy me pasó algo curioso. Estaba de camino a casa cuando en el parque que está cerca me encontré con unos brabucones que se estaban aprovechando de un niño con muchas pecas. "Patético" les dije y uno de ellos se molestó. Intentó hacerme frente pero mi altura lo asusto. Jaja, sin duda él era el más patético de todos.

—

La gente se impresiona de nii-chan. Dice que es increíble que juegue en Karasuno, eso me pone muy feliz.

Mañana tendrá un partido. Le pregunté si podía ir y me dijo que no porque se pondría nervoso. En secundaria iba a verlo jugar y nunca me dijo algo como eso. Tal vez haya más presión debido a que es la estrella de una escuela muy poderosa.

También nii-chan me ha enseñado la forma de recibir (sigo siendo malo en eso). Me alegra estar con nii-chan porque me da consejos y siempre hablamos de voleibol.

—

Hoy entró al equipo en donde estoy el niño que fue acosado por los brabucones de la otra vez. Su nombre es Yamaguchi y se impresionó cuando le dije que nii-chan era la estrella de Karasuno. Durante toda la práctica me estuvo haciendo infinidad de preguntas. Dice que nii-chan es impresionante. Sin duda lo es.

—

Mi hermano ya va en tercero y se ha dedicado por completo al voleibol. Es bueno que se esfuerce y no sufra grandes lesiones.

En el equipo en el que estoy me divierto más porque está Yamaguchi. También vive cerca de mi casa y siempre vamos juntos a la escuela o jugamos cada fin de semana. Quien hubiera pensado en que se volvería mi amigo.

—

Nii-chan sigue sin querer que vaya a sus partidos. Ta vez pueda ir a uno sin que se dé cuenta, está por terminar su tiempo en el club así que quiero ir a animarlo.

—

Ayer hubo lluvia de estrellas y Yamaguchi se quedó a dormir en mi casa. Me comí casi todo el pastel que mamá había comprado pero a Yamaguchi no le importó mucho, así que le dejé las papás fritas que cocinó papá. Fue divertido y nii-chan también estuvo con nosotros. Nos contó sobre sus partidos y Yamaguchi se impresionaba cada vez más. No sé si seré yo pero, nii-chan no cuenta sus partidos con el entusiasmo de antes.

—

De verdad que no puedo creer que haya gente tan ignorante y patética en este mundo. Un niño del cual no vale la pena mencionar su nombre, dijo que su hermano está en el club de voleibol de Karasuno. Todo estaba bien hasta que mencionó que mi hermano no juega en el equipo.

Mañana haré que se trague sus palabras cuando vea que nii-chan no sólo juega en el equipo, sino que también es la estrella.

—

Mi hermano es patético.

—

Mi hermano me ha mentido y no entiendo porque lo hizo durante tanto tiempo. Pero me di cuenta de algo. ¿Tenía que haber pasado todo eso para descubrir la realidad? Al parecer sí.

—

Hoy estaba aburrido, así que decidí leer un poco. Busqué entre los libros que tengo en mi habitación y te encontré. Te he leído y no puedo creer que haya escrito todo eso. Triste ¿No te parece? Sin duda era un ignorante en ese entonces. Lleno de mentiras y falsas esperanzas. Viendo el lado positivo fue una divertida lectura. Una patética y divertida lectura.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí en ti ¿Sabes? Ahora siento que es absurdo y no creo volver a hacerlo. De hecho no veo la razón de tenerte. Tal vez te tire a la basura o te hecho al fuego.

Adiós.

—

Creí que nunca volvería a escribir pero aquí me tienes. No pude tirarte, ¿Será que me aferro a un triste pasado que no tuvo un futuro? ¿A la esperanza de volver a sentir ese sentimiento que he olvidado? O simplemente es el recordatorio de que la ignorancia te vuelve feliz.

Sin duda es la última.

He decidido retomar esta absurda actividad solo para matar el tiempo, así que te haré un resumen de mi vida en los últimos años: He viajado por todo el mundo y vivido un sinfín de aventuras. Me va bien el en voleibol y ahora entraré a la mejor escuela para explotar mi talento oculto… Inserte risa sarcástica.

En realidad nada ha pasado. Mi vida ha sido normal, corriente y aburrida, eso es todo. No te perdiste de mucho. Hasta ahora.

Podría decirse que estoy estupefacto por lo que me acaban de decir, pero siendo sincero no me sorprendió. Sólo lo tomé con calma y lo acepté. Negarme no cambiaría las cosas.

Mis padres se van a divorciar.

—

Muchas cosas han pasado en esta semana. El divorcio siguen en proceso y mi padre se mudará al departamento que tiene en Osaka.

Como toda separación se están dividiendo los bienes y todo lo que pueda partirse a la mitad. Ahí entra un problema: yo.

Mi madre dice que debo quedarme ya que tengo una vida aquí, y mi padre argumenta que esta es una oportunidad para respirar nuevos aires. Todavía no hago mi examen de ingreso a la escuela, por lo que quedarme o irme no me afecta mucho.

Ambos estaban discutiendo de con quien quedarme hasta que Akiteru intervino. Gracias a él me dieron una semana para poder elegir. Eso significa que tengo siete días para pensarlo, ver los pros y contras… Mejor bajo de una vez para darles mi respuesta.

—

Sigo sin saber porque escogí la elección que escogí, pero así fue.

Cuando comenté mi elección: Mi madre se negó, mi padre lo aceptó y Akiteru se sorprendió. Nadie se esperaba que de dos opciones eligiera una tercera.

Espero no causarle problemas pero él dice que no es ninguna, está muy feliz. Dice que no importa si cambió de opinión, él lo comprendería, pero mi decisión no cambiará.

Han pasado dos semanas y aquí estoy. Nuevo hogar, nueva vida (supongo). Lo único que espero es no causarle muchos problemas a Akiteru.

Ya hice el examen de admisión a la escuela.

—

Akiteru vive en un departamento que no es muy grande ni muy pequeño, pero es acogedor y tranquilo. Mi habitación tiene una gran vista de la ciudad y me gusta cuando se pone el atardecer, le da un ambiente de nostalgia.

Mi madre sigue llamando cada día para tratar de convencerme en volver y mi padre habla de vez en cuando para saber cómo me encuentro.

Akiteru trabaja casi todo el día, así que me encargo de las labores de la casa. Supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por aceptarme. Dice que no es necesario pero lo sigo haciendo.

No tardo en arreglar el lugar y hacer la comida (he mejorado mucho). Aprovecho las tardes para dar pequeños paseos y adaptarme al nuevo lugar. No voy lejos porque sigo sin conocer muy bien y no quiero terminar perdido.

Nuestra relación sigue siendo un tanto incómoda para mí. Antes de que pasara todo esto me encerraba en mi habitación hasta muy noche cuando iba a casa. Ahora lo veo en todos los días y no sé muy bien cómo comportarme.

Todavía juega voleibol y ninguno ha mencionado de lo sucedido aquella vez. Sigo sin saber porque lo elegí, hubiera sido más fácil quedarme con mi madre. Me habría evitado tantos problemas.

He sido admitido en la escuela. Tienen un club de voleibol y puede que vaya. Akiteru dice que esa escuela es muy buena y su club es uno de los más poderosos.

Hubiera preferido estar en Karasuno con Yamaguchi… Supongo que tendré que adaptarme a Nekoma.

—

He visitado el club de voleibol de mi instituto. Sólo iba a echar un vistazo y bueno… inicio la próxima semana.

Su capitán me dio la bienvenida. Parece un sujeto agradable, tal vez podamos llevarnos bien.

—

¿Recuerdas que escribí que el capitán del equipo parecía ser agradable y que tal vez podríamos llevarnos bien? Bueno, olvida eso. Es un idiota, un completo idiota. Kuroo-san es el más grandísimo idiota del mundo.

—

Mi escuela es aburrida y los entrenamientos también. Kuroo-san no deja de decirme que debo saltar más alto. Hay un superior llamado Kozume-san. A veces ignora a Kuroo-san por estar en su videojuego. Eso me agrada.

—

En unas semanas tendremos un partido amistoso con la escuela Fukurodani y Kuroo-san sigue molestándome más que nunca, incluso en la hora del almuerzo. Por suerte también está Kozume-san, quien es tranquilo y reservado. Me llevo mejor con él que con Kuroo-san.

Creo que extraño a Yamaguchi. Hablo con él mínimo una vez por semana. Dice que hay personas muy interesantes en Karasuno. Tienen un setter prodigio, un gran libero y un impresionante bloqueador que mide menos de 165 cm. Pobre enano.

—

¿Recuerdas que escribí que Kuroo-san es el más grandísimo idiota del mundo? De nuevo olvida eso. Bokuto-san es el más grandísimo idiota del mundo. No llevaba ni un minuto de conocerlo y ya estaba haciendo alguna tontería. Me sorprende que Akaashi-san tenga la paciencia para lidiar con él.

Puede que Kuroo-san no sea el más grandísimo idiota del mundo, pero sí el segundo. Debo evitar estar cuando estén juntos.

—

Se supone que hoy iba a ser un agradable día. Salí para ir a una expo de dinosaurios y terminé en un karaoke con Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san. Con Akaashi-san me llevo bien pero con Bokuto-san y Kuroo-san… par de brodiotas.

—

Kuroo-san no deja de molestarme en el club. Dice que no llegaré muy lejos si sigo con esa actitud. Pensé que era listo, pero me di cuenta que no. Kuroo-san no sabe que no importa cuánto te esfuerces, si no tienes el talento no lo tienes. Esforzarse no te llevará a algún lado y te evitas decepciones.

Es muy molesto, pero me sorprende que tanto el entrenador como los integrantes de equipo le tengan tanta confianza.

—

De nuevo otro fin de semana sin tranquilidad. Ahora Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san vinieron a visitarme para que los acompañara al cine. Me negué y terminamos teniendo un maratón de películas en la casa.

Akiteru se puso feliz al ver que haya hecho muchos "amigos". Compró pizza y helado… grave error. Ahora Bokuto-san quiere hacer maratones de películas cada semana. Dios, no.

—

Akiteru y yo hablamos sobre aquella vez. No hubo mucho que decir pero hablar le ayudo. Ahora convivimos más y nuestra relación ha mejorado, aunque dudo que vuelva a ser como la de antes.

—

Creo que Kuroo-san sabe algo. La otra vez salí a la ciudad y cuando volví a casa, él estaba hablando con nii-chan. Una jarra medio vacía me indicó que llevaba un buen rato ahí.

Desde ese día, Kuroo-san parece estar al pendiente de mí y no me da un respiro en el club. Dice que debo mejorar porque tengo el potencial, y aún si no lo tuviera no debo rendirme.

Kuroo-san ha comenzado a acompañarme a casa después del entrenamiento.

—

Los maratones en mi casa siguen. Hoy la temática fue películas de terror y volví a ver aquella que no terminé cuanto era más pequeño. No puedo creer que me haya asustado por esas actuaciones tan baratas y sangre falsa. Aunque recordé la pregunta que me hice esa vez, algo absurdo a mi parecer.

No sé en qué momento Kuroo-san y yo no volvimos tan cercanos. A veces me quedo a dormir en su casa junto a Kozume-san. A pesar de que Kuroo-san es dos años mayor y vamos en diferentes grados, pasamos juntos gran parte del tiempo: en la hora del almuerzo, en el club, saliendo de la escuela o los fines de semana. Incluso me ayuda a estudiar cuando me encuentra en la biblioteca.

Kuroo-san es una persona agradable después todo. Creo que se ha ganado mi respeto, sino porque otra razón permito que esté a mi lado.

—

Me siento confundido ¿Sabes? Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que pienso mucho en Kuroo-san y estoy confundido con lo que acaba de pasar.

Hoy se soltó una tormenta cuando estaba a mitad de camino a casa y tuve que refugiarme bajo un establecimiento. El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor por lo que salí con ropa ligera.

Comencé a sentir mucho frío, cuando sentí que alguien me colocaba algo en los hombros. Volteé y me encontré con el rostro de Kuroo-san. Me dijo que eso me ayudaría y se fue corriendo sin importar mojarse.

Me dio su chaqueta y sentí una extraña sensación en mi pecho.

Ahora estoy en casa pero sigo con su chaqueta puesta. El aroma que desprende me da tranquilidad. Me pregunto si habrá llegado bien a casa. Talvez le llame sólo para confirmar.

—

Hoy en el entrenamiento Kuroo-san estornudó más de una vez. ¿Se habrá resfriado? Espero que no.

Le entregué su chaqueta (lavada, claro) y me lo agradeció revolviéndome el cabello. Su mano se sentía cálida y agradable.

—

Hoy no fue Kuroo-san a la escuela y me sentí un poco extraño, como si necesitara ver su rostro para sentir que fue un gran día. Si mañana no aparece entonces iré a visitarlo.

—

Besé a Kuroo-san.

—

Bien, no pude contarte todo lo que pasó. Sólo escribí que lo besé y me fui a la cama para intentar dormir pero no pude.

Ayer Kuroo-san tampoco fue a la escuela y tuve que ir a verlo. Me sentí culpable al verlo en la cama y con las mejillas coloradas. Hablamos un poco pero Kuroo-san comenzó a quedarse dormido. Le desee buenas noches a pesar de que ya no me escuchaba y estaba por abandonar su habitación cuando me detuve. Me di la vuelta, regrese a donde estaba y lo besé. ¡Lo besé! Así sin más.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, salí corriendo. Por suerte Kuroo-san no ha vuelto a la escuela. No sé qué hacer cuando regrese porque ayer después de mucho meditarlo me di cuenta de algo: me gusta Kuroo-san.

—

Otro día más tratando de evitar a Kuroo-san.

Intenté actuar como siempre cuando regresara a la escuela, pero no pude hacerlo. Desde entonces evito estar mucho tiempo con él, aunque es muy difícil. Kozume-san se dio cuenta y me aconsejó que le dijera lo que siento ya que no iba a arrepentirme. Como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo.

—

Sabía que evitarlo era imposible. Hoy después del entrenamiento Kozume-san me entretuvo y cuando me di cuenta ya éramos los últimos en la sala del club. Estábamos por salir cuando Kuroo-san nos interceptó. Kozume-san cerró la puerta y nos dejó a los dos solos. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

Intenté evadir sus preguntas pero fue inútil. No me quedó de otra más que decirle, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo me beso. Fue tierno, dulce y amable. Cuando nos separamos me sonrió. Me dijo que había sido descuidado y que para la próxima me asegurara que estuviera completamente dormido.

—

La escuela sigue siendo aburrida y Kuroo-san sigue molestándome en el club y en todo momento.

Los fines de semana siguen siendo de películas, aunque Akaashi-san y Bokuto-san ya no vienen mucho. Esta vez fue maratón de "Jurassic Park" pero por primera vez no vi la película completa. Kuroo-san y yo nos entretuvimos en otra cosa.

Dice el entrenador Nekomata que en unas semanas tendremos "La batalla del basurero". A pesar de que visito a Yamaguchi de vez en cuando y seguimos siendo amigos, es la primera vez que nos enfrentaremos como rivales.

—

Hoy me he llevado el susto más grande de mi vida: estaba estudiando para el examen de mañana, cuando Bokuto-san me habló diciéndome que me lo tomara con clama pero que Kuroo-san había tenido un accidente y estaba en el hospital… ¡Cómo diablos quería que me lo tomara con calma! Fue hasta escuchar su voz que me tranquilicé. Y bueno… ya es de noche y aquí estoy: al lado de Kuroo-san, quien ahora duerme en una cama de un hospital.

Cuando lo vi esta tarde, con su estúpida sonrisa y disculpándose, no pude contener las lágrimas. Lo abracé sin importarme que su madre estuviera ahí. A veces comete tonterías y es un idiota… pero es mi idiota. Mi patético idiota.

El partido con Karasuno se pospuso.

—

Me sentí aliviado cuando Kuroo-san salió del hospital. Agradeció los cuidados que le di y me preguntó que si algo pasaba podía cuidarlo de nuevo. ¿Por qué preguntar eso si la respuesta es más que obvia?

—

Me he dado cuenta que Kuroo-san es demasiado considerado con las personas. Sobre todo con las mujeres. Está bien que sea caballeroso y todo pero… idiota.

Dentro de dos semanas tendremos el partido con Karasuno.

—

Mañana tendremos "La batalla del basurero". Yamaguchi se escuchaba entusiasmado por el teléfono. Dice que ira enserio mañana y que no me confíe de las apariencias.

Nii-chan me ha preguntado si estoy nervioso. En realidad no porque es sólo un partido. No es como si fuera el primero que haya tenido.

—

Kuroo-san y yo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea.

"La batalla del basurero" se llevó a cabo como estaba planeado. Sentí un poco de nostalgia al ver el uniforme de Karasuno y aunque odie admitirlo, me hubiera gustado portarlo.

Vi al enano y no pude evitar reírme con discreción al recordar que jugaba de bloqueador central. Aunque comprendí porque Yamaguchi había dicho que era impresionante.

Terminó el partido a nuestro favor, pero todos querían seguir jugando. ¿Acaso no habían tenido suficiente?

Al terminar los partidos, los integrantes de ambos equipos comenzaron a hacer amistades nuevas (eso no me incluye). Todo estaba bien hasta que el número diez de Karasuno se le acercó demasiado a Kuroo-san, diciendo que era genial y todas esas tonterías. ¿Cómo respondió Kuroo-san? Devolviéndole el alago y revolviendo su cabello. Eso me molestó.

Ignoré a Kuroo-san un día entero hasta que me obligó decirle lo que me pasaba y discutimos. Cuando le grité porque estaba molesto comenzó a reír. Mi reacción le pareció tierna y me dijo que no me preocupara ya que siempre me iba a amar a mí.

—

No he dejado de pensar en que Kuroo-san es demasiado amable. Se lo he repetido varias veces y dice que estoy siendo celoso. Eso es absurdo. Sólo quiero que las patéticas tengas falsas esperanzas y dejen de molestarlo.

Nuevamente hemos discutido.

—

Esto está mal. Antes peleábamos por su excesiva amabilidad y mis "celos", ahora discutimos por cosas más absurdas.

La mayoría de nuestras citas terminan en eso: discusiones. Y que terminen de esa forma duele.

A pesar de todo lo sigo amando y Kuroo-san también me ama.

—

Hoy Kuroo-san llegó a mi casa para hablar. Al final todo terminó en gritos, como en las últimas semanas. Dijo que era mejor terminar con esto. ¡Terminar! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ni siquiera le respondí porque fui a mi habitación para evitar gritar más.

Después de todo lo que pasamos, después de las cosas divertidas que hicimos, después de las tantas veces que dijo que me amaba y prometer nunca separarnos.

Me duele el pecho, duele mucho. Nunca pensé que me haría eso.

Ahora Kuroo está en la sala, creo que espera a que salga para que podamos "terminar" con esto de la forma más civilizada posible.

Aunque duela creo que tiene razón, debo terminar con esto. Por favor, deséame suerte.

.

.

.

Soy yo de nuevo y este será el último escrito que deje en tus páginas. Estoy seguro que nii-chan se molestará conmigo.

Aunque Kuroo-san sigue en la sala y no se ha movido de ahí, se ha ido. Amarlo no fue suficiente porque lo nuestro se terminó.

Va a ser difícil que Kuroo-san ya no me acompañe a casa mientras me tome de la mano. Extrañaré que acaricie mi cabeza y bese mis labios. A pesar de que ahora debo aprender a vivir sin él me siento tranquilo. Talvez sea porque, bueno…

No lo creí posible pero he resuelto la pregunta que me hice aquella vez cuando vi esa película.

Debo sacar a Kuroo-san de la casa. Ahora... ¿Cómo limpio la sangre de la alfombra?


End file.
